


Asahi's Tokyo Adventure

by totalizzyness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, Future Fic, Kuroo is the nicest, M/M, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi's accepted into Tokyo University, but first he'll need someone to show him around the city, and he'll probably need somewhere to stay, too. Enter Kuroo Tetsurou: Nice Guy™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi's Tokyo Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic idea for absolutely ages now but I was really unsure of how to write Haikyuu characters.. but I think, or at least hope I've gotten the hang of it. Let's see.

**_Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _I need you to do me a favour?_

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _Ooh?_

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _You remember Asahi, right? Our #3? Glass-hearted giant?_

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _Your scaredy cat ace?_

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _That's the one. For some reason he's applied to Tokyo University and he's been accepted. I remembered you saying you were going there, so could you look out for him? He won't last a day in Tokyo by himself._

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _Aww, it's cute how you care._

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Suga wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least try to help Asahi out._

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _whipped.mp4_

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Shut up._

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _It's no problemo, bro. It just so happens Bokuto is a massive flake and has decided to live at home instead of moving in with me, and I am in desperate need of a housemate._

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _...I'm not sure he'd be able to cope living with you._

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _offended.png_

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Stop that._

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _Give him my number, I'll sort something out with him. He'll need to come down to check out the campus, right? And look around Tokyo. I can do that for him._

 ** _Sawamura Daichi:_ ** _Thanks. That's actually... really nice?_

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou:_ ** _fuckyou.gif_

 

* * *

 

Asahi nervously fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it as he fished it out of his pocket. He'd just gotten off the train at Tokyo station and he needed to message Kuroo he'd just arrived and where they were to meet. He'd been more than surprised when Daichi had informed him of the Nekoma captain's offer to be his guide and roommate for his stay in Tokyo; if he was to be honest, Kuroo scared him a little... A lot. But Hinata had made a huge deal about the offer, explaining that Kuroo was so kind and cool, and had immediately rushed to his phone to message Kenma. Even Tsukishima had shrugged, muttering something about Kuroo not going to eat him. And so he'd braved the train all the way down to Tokyo to meet someone he'd barely exchanged five words with.

Kuroo was easy to spot as he made his way through the station, his bedhead was at least a foot higher than the majority of commuters. Asahi cleared his throat, clutching onto the strap of his bag as he went over, giving Kuroo a meek smile.

"Hey! Azumane! Got here in one piece, I see."

"Uh, yes. Hello. Thank you for looking after me."

"Hey, no problem, man. Where do you want to go first? Wanna check out the campus?"

Asahi nodded, focusing on making sure he was breathing. Kuroo grinned and motioned for Asahi to follow, confidently marching through the Tokyo crowds. He immediately regretted every decision that had led him to Tokyo; it was busy. Really busy. People were hurrying in all directions, bumping into him, stepping on his feet, looking at him disdainfully as he fumbled with his bag and wallet. He began wishing Noya was with him; Noya would distract him from the crowds and the stares. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Noya knew how to make Asahi feel safe. But he was a big boy now, entering the big world. And it was terrifying.

“Yo, Azumane, you okay?”

Asahi almost let out a yelp but managed to control himself, whipping his gaze up to Kuroo. He nodded shakily, clutching at his bag-strap. “I-I’m fine.”

“Dude, you’re like a newborn horse! All shaky-like. You wanna get a drink? Chill for a bit? To be honest now’s not the best time to be out and about, but the commute will die down in about thirty minutes. So… Starbucks?”

Asahi shrugged, looking back down at the floor. “I’ve never had Starbucks.”

“Seriously? Come on. They have this vanilla and chocolate iced frappa-whatsit that’s literally better than sex. Honestly.”

Asahi managed a nervous chuckle as Kuroo gripped his shoulder, steering him back up the street to the nearest Starbucks. “Are you sure? That you’re not just having terrible-”

“Are you implying I have crappy sex?! Azumane! I never expected it from you! Fifteen minutes in Tokyo and you’re all grown up!” Kuroo pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, letting out a choked sigh. “Your captain’s going to be so proud of you.”

“Actually, I think Daichi would be horrified.”

Kuroo let out a cackle, elbowing Asahi in the ribs pretty hard as they continued on their journey. When they finally got to the Starbucks, Asahi went to find them seats, trusting Kuroo to order him something he’d like. As he looked around, he realised no matter where he’d go in Tokyo, it’d be busy. The café was bustling and was much louder than any café in Miyagi. Most customers were ordering their coffee to go, but there were enough sitting inside to make finding a table quite difficult. He’d just sat down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

 **[Noya ♥: 09:23]** Hey! Get to Tokyo okay? I miss you already! :3

 

 Asahi smiled, tapping his thumb on the side of his phone as he counted the number of kissing emojis Noya had tacked onto the end of his message. Every message from his boyfriend was full of hearts and winky faces and kissing emojis, and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

 

 **[Asahi: 09:24]** I got here okay, but it’s terrifying. Everything is big and loud and busy, but Kuroo-san is looking after me. We’re at Starbucks.

  **[Noya ♥: 09:24]** You’ll be alright, big guy! Just muscle people out of the way if they get too pushy. You tell Captain Cat he’d better be looking after you or I’ll be coming down there to have ‘words’ with him!

  **[Asahi: 09:25]** I can’t do that, Noya! What if I hurt someone? What if someone hurts me?! There’s yakuza in Tokyo! What if they make me join?! I can’t get a tattoo, Noya! My mom would kill me!

  **[Noya ♥: 09:27]** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Omg Asahi chill out! You’re not going to accidentally kill the head of a yakuza group and be forced to be their new leader, okay? The worst that’ll happen is someone will tut at you. And you can handle tutting, right? Moms do it all the time to you at the store, ya big delinquent!

  **[Asahi: 09:28]** Noyaaa!

  **[Noya ♥: 09:29]** Lololol. You’ll be alright, Asahi. And if you don’t like Tokyo you can come back up to Miyagi and I’ll work the fancy job. I’ll be your sugar daddy! I’ll look after my love-muffin real good!

  **[Asahi: 09:30]** We agreed that love-muffin wasn’t a name we’d use! Also I don’t think you’d be able to convince people you’re my ‘daddy’

 

“Who’s got you grinning like the Cheshire cat?”

Asahi squawked, almost dropping his phone. “N-n-no one!”

Kuroo laughed, sitting down in the empty seat opposite, pushing a transparent cup filled with white and brown swirls, topped with an unhealthy amount of cream across the table. “Chill out, man. I’m just teasing. But good for you for finding someone who makes you smile like that.”

“Oh-uh… thank you.”

“Anyway, whilst I was waiting Bokuto messaged me asking if we wanted to hang. He’ll be here soon.”

“Bokuto is from… Fukurodani?”

“Bingo. Their stupid owl-ace. He’s cool… a little loud, so-”

“It’s fine. I have loud people on my team. I’m used to loud.”

Kuroo smirked, taking a sip of his drink. “Baldy and your libero, right?”

Asahi nodded, gingerly pulling his own drink a little closer. “And Hinata.”

“Hinata is a gem! You guys are so lucky to have him. Bokuto wanted to adopt him.”

“Yeah, he had nothing but good things to say about you. Even Tsukishima said something not entirely negative about you.”

Kuroo gasped loudly, clutching at his chest. “Tsukki said something nice?! About me?!”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly-”

“I need to tell Bo right now!” Kuroo instantly fished his phone from his pocket, frantically tapping at the screen. Asahi took a sip of his drink, letting out a quiet hum of approval before remembering he and Noya had been messaging.

 

  **[Noya ♥: 09:30]** Pah, I could pull off being a daddy! It’s not about size it’s about confidence!

  **[Noya ♥: 09:31]** Okay it’s a little about size, but I still have a growth spurt to come and you never know, I might even overtake you! Then you’d better watch out! I’ll be coming for you!

  **[Noya ♥: 09:33]** Asahi? Did I scare you off? You’re not worried about me getting taller than you, are you? I don’t have to be your sugar daddy if you don’t want. I just want to provide for my bae

  **[Noya ♥: 09:35]** Asaaaahiiiii! You can be my sugar daddy instead?

  **[Noya ♥: 09:36]** Is it the sugar daddy talk? I’ll stop. I’m sorry.

 

 Asahi chuckled to himself, sending Noya a quick response about not wanting to be rude and tucked his phone away. When he looked up he was met with Kuroo’s grin and waggling eyebrows. Asahi let out a nervous cough and looked down at the table, nervously tapping his fingers on the side of his drink. Thankfully, Kuroo said nothing, leaving Asahi to his business.

The pair sat in silence for a while until it was abruptly interrupted by loud, obnoxious hooting. Kuroo visibly cringed inwardly at his friend’s behaviour, trying to hide his face as Bokuto threw himself onto the arm of Kuroo’s seat, singing out a happy greeting.

“Azumane! Good to see you out and about!”

Asahi smiled politely, bowing his head. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grinned, giving Asahi a thumbs-up as he plonked himself down on an empty chair. “You’re going to love the apartment! Kuroo got it on the cheap because someone was murdered in it!”

Asahi visibly paled, his eyes widening as he looked between Kuroo and Bokuto frantically. Kuroo scowled, elbowing his friend sharply.

“No there wasn’t! The house is fine!”

Bokuto let out a snort, grinning across at Asahi. “I’m kidding. Kuroo just flirted with the realtor like crazy, and it totally paid off!”

Asahi let out a breath. “Oh. Good.”

“I’m actually pretty bummed I’m not living there, but my mom’s cooking is the actual best. And it’s closer to university and Akaashi and y’know… I won’t have to move everything I own.”

“Well, I suppose I’m grateful to you for not moving in with Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah man, dorms and random roommates would seriously suck. You’ll be good with Kuroo! His yakisoba is awesome! Get him to cook it for you! Also he’s pretty tidy and he doesn’t use up all the hot water… Why am I not living with you again?”

Kuroo snorted, resting his chin on his open palm. “Because you’ll miss your boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah! Maybe next year we can live together!”

“Are you sure Akaashi’s going to a Tokyo university? He might run away to Hokkaido or something.”

“No way! He’s had his heart set on this university since he started high school. What about Kenma?”

“I don’t think Kenma’s thought that far ahead, to be honest. I mean, I’ve tried to drop subtle hints, and not-so-subtle hints, but… I don’t think he knows what he wants to do with his life. I’ve mention game design? Or literally anything to do with gaming, but… we’ll see.”

Bokuto nodded along thoughtfully, fully engrossed in what his friend had to say. Asahi smiled to himself, gazing out of the window as Kuroo and Bokuto spoke. He’d been pleasantly surprised to discover that Kuroo was actually a really nice person, and Bokuto seemed pretty nice too; and at least this way he already had two friends before he even entered university. His anxiety should be minimised now, without the stress of having to meet new people. Whilst Kuroo and Bokuto were still chatting, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

 **[Asahi: 10:03]** Bokuto and Kuroo seem really nice. University might actually be fun?

 **[Noya ♥: 10:04]** I’m rootin’ for ya, Aashi! So proud, my hunky boyfriend going off into the world, becoming a man! You’ll upgrade to being my manfriend! People will think you’ve kidnapped me because I’m so cute and petite! What if you get arrested for corrupting a minor?!

 **[Asahi: 10:05]** Noyaaa!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was alright, right? Right. Next chapter Asahi gets settled into Tokyo and Kuroo reiterates the point that he really is a nice guy, why does no one believe him?
> 
> Follow [my Tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/) for mild rants about writing being hard


End file.
